Asura, the humble servant
by master-of-the-fight
Summary: Bruce Wayne brings a gift to the Teen Titans, is Asura simply a humble servant, or is there something more to this mysterious youth?
1. Default Chapter

Asura, the humble servant By VegaArtemis  
  
Jump city was very much similar of Gotham city, though they were hundreds of miles apart, one could always see a similar side to the two cities. Bright skies, busy streets, and your local superheroes. Although Gotham city had only one dark vigilante, Jump city had a whole team of guardians looking out for their citizens. And unlike Gotham's Batman, who preferred to keep himself a secret, the Teen titans had a huge capitol "T" shaped tower right in the middle of the bay.  
This could be easily seen from the helicopter that Bruce Wayne and his protégé were riding in. Earlier that day, the Teen Titans' leader, Robin, got a call from Bruce and said he was to present the Titans with a gift for their recent victory over crime in Jump city. Eager to receive their gift, the Titans were awaiting Bruce's arrival on the top of the tower. "I'm not sure what it is, but if it's from Bruce Wayne, it's bound to be something good" said Robin to the other Titans.  
"Maybe it's a new computer console, I have been getting bored kicking Beast Boy's butt in every video game we have" said Cyborg, Beast Boy looked at Cyborg smugly and rolled his eyes.  
"Perhaps it is a new wardrobe and vanity set for me, Terra, and Raven to, how do you say, make ourselves up?" suggested Starfire  
"you mean, put on make up Star?" asked Terra  
"Yes, the crude art of applying powder and paint to one's face in order to make themselves look even more beautiful then they are" Said Raven in her monotone voice  
"Something I do not understand, why is it that boys do not use make up?" asked Starfire.  
"It's kinda complicated, Star" said Beast Boy  
"look, there's the chopper!" said Robin, as the helicopter came closer, its thunderous roar over took the titans' ears. Robin, Beast Boy, Terra and Starfire all ducked down slightly in a reflex to stay away from the chopper blades, even if they knew they were too far off the ground to hurt them. As the chopper touched down onto the heli-pad, Robin could see the familiar face of Bruce Wayne in the passenger seat. The chopper's blades slowly came to a stop, and the door opened with the imposing Bruce Wayne stepping out of the chopper. He walked toward the Titans with a smile on his face.  
"It's good to see you again Robin," He said in his deep businessman voice. Robin outstretched his arm and hand and gave Bruce a hardy handshake "good to see you too, sir" he said respectfully. The other titans were amazed; they had never heard Robin call anyone "sir" before.  
"Mr. Wayne, I'd like you to meet the other Teen Titans," Bruce walked toward the almost as tall as him Cyborg and shook his metallic hand "Cyborg, pleased to meet you" said Cyborg as respectfully as possible "Glad to see your father's experiment was successful" said Bruce.  
He then walked to Terra, who was practically dwarfed in size compared to Bruce, "I'm Terra, its n-nice to meet you sir" said Terra nervously. She had recently read the latest magazine saying Bruce was one of the most handsome bachelors in the world "nice to meet you to" Bruce said in a kindly voice and shook the already shaking hand of Terra  
Beast Boy, who for some reason was staying close to Terra, was next "How's it going Mr. Wayne?" asked Beast Boy in his usual charismatic attitude. "Well enough thankfully, it's good to meet the boy who can change into the entire animal kingdom" Bruce said as he shook his hand.  
Starfire eagerly awaited the hand of Bruce Wayne, she had read the same magazine as Terra, but she was not as shy as her. "it's an honor, no, a privilege to meet you sir!!" she said gleefully. "No, the honor is mine, this is the first time I've ever seen a Tamaranian." He said respectfully as he kissed Starfire's hand. Starfire practically melted away at the touch of Bruce's lips on her hand. Luckily she was caught by Raven who was standing next to her.  
"You certainly have a way with the women Mr. Wayne" said Raven. Bruce chuckled as Raven handed the star-struck Starfire into Terra's arms. "And you are the first citizen of Azarath I've ever met, I hear it's quite a sight to see it" He said as he shook the cold hand of Raven.  
After formally introducing himself to the Titans, he walked back a few steps. "As you all probably have figured out, I'm here to present you all with a gift on behalf of both the mayor of Gotham city, and Jump city." Bruce then turned his head to the chopper "You can come out now, Asura" The Titans' eyes turned toward the helicopter doors.  
Out stepped a young man, no older than sixteen. He had short brown hair, emerald eyes, and wore a red and yellow tight fitting Buddhist robe. Above that he wore a large necklace of Buddhist prayer beads. He walked to Bruce's side with a nervous look on his face. "This is Asura. He is a Buddhist monk from Tibet. He wishes to be the Titan's personal attendant for the tower and your companion for as long as you wish. He is well trained in all forms of martial arts, he is a top technician, one of the few child philosophers, the only child considered to be Iron Chef material, house keeper, and plays a mean game of F-zero GX."  
Each of the titans became interested as Bruce mentioned his skills, Robin and Starfire had a new sparring partner, Cyborg had a personal technician for his car and himself, Raven had a meditation partner and Beast Boy had a new opponent to play his favorite games with. "I-it is an honor to m-meet you all" Asura said nervously. Robin was the first to welcome. "It's good to meet you too, Asura"  
"I come bearing gifts for each of you!" he said quickly as he lifted a large set of bags and packages. To robin, he gave a set of books about Chinese and Japanese Zen Buddhist techniques. "Wow! thanks man!" Robin said. To Starfire, he gave a telescope set and an astronomy book with the Tamaran system pointed out for her. "Oh my deepest gratitude towards you Asura" He gave Cyborg a small processing microchip, meant to enhance his sonic blasts. "Sweet! you're officially on my good side!" said Cyborg. To Beast Boy, he gave a huge book detailing every dinosaur that lived from the Cretaceous to the Jurassic period. "Wow! I had no idea these babies existed!" said Beast Boy ecstatically. Terra received a book on geology so that she could figure out the right kind of rocks to throw at her opponents. "Cool!" she said satisfied.  
As Asura approached Raven, he kept his eyes from making contact with hers, Asura was blushing and shaking a lot, and almost dropped Raven's fragile gift, an enclosed incubator containing small blue egg on top of a book about chakras and poetry by Edgar Allan Poe. Raven curiously looked at the egg inside the incubator. "A raven egg?" she asked. Asura nodded his head. "Thank you" Raven said reluctantly.  
"Well I can see that this is a friendship that will last" said Bruce. "You bet Mr. Wayne, thanks a lot! Any chance you could stick around for a little while?" asked Robin.  
"I wish I could Robin, but Wayne Enterprises needs their CEO back." Enjoy your gifts and your new friend." As Bruce walked back to the chopper, Asura steadily stepped back away from Raven, still blushing and shaking. "Come on inside Asura, I'll show you around" Said Robin. Asura quickly rushed to Robin's side and followed him inside the tower. The other Titan's went about their business in the tower.  
A few minutes later after touring the tower, Asura went into the kitchen and started to make the Titans' dinner. He started to cut blocks of cheese, boiled a large package of noodles, and started making a cheese soup. Beast Boy entered the kitchen and snuck up behind Asura, he put his hand on his shoulder and Asura jolted with a startled gasp. He turned to Beast Boy and breathed a sigh of relief. "Whatcha making Azzy?" he asked playfully.  
"Baked macaroni and cheese" he said with a confident tone.  
"Cheese huh?" Beast Boy had a dissatisfied look on his face. Asura then grabbed the cheese wrapper and milk carton and showed it to beast boy, they read "100% soy" "don't worry, I've got you covered" said Asura.  
"Wow Azzy, you sure know a lot about us, how do you know so much?"  
"Mr. Wayne pretty much explained everything I need to know about you in order to be a perfect attendant to all of you" He said as he continued stirring the cheesy mixture.  
"Wow, Mr. Wayne does his homework" Asura continued making dinner. As his confection baked in the oven, the cheesy aroma attracted the titans into the kitchen. Asura was cleaning all of the cooking supplies up when he saw all the titans but Raven rush into the kitchen to investigate the intoxicating smell. Asura turned around to see the wide eyes and drooling mouths of the titans. "Not to worry, it will be ready in a few more minutes" assured Asura. ignoring Asura, the titans continued to stand and drool on the floor, watching the timer work its way down until it finally rang. They then watched as Asura grabbed the casserole dish with his bare hands, and set it down on the kitchen counter. "Doesn't that hurt? that thing has got to be hotter than Raven's temper!" asked Terra.  
"Yea its hot, but I can deal with it, Buddhist training teaches to live with pain as our companion" assured Asura. He then reached up into the top cabinet and pulled out six plates and set them onto the counter. As he prepared to serve the mac and cheese, Raven appeared, finally caught by the lure of the aroma. He took a serving spoon and scooped the mac and cheese onto the plates. Each of the titans took their plates and sat down wherever they felt was a good place to eat.  
"Wow, Asura, this is great! Where did you learn how to make this?" asked Cyborg.  
"My mother taught me how to make it." Asura answered as he partook in his own plate. A few minutes later a ringing sound came from Robin's pocket. It was his pocket communicator. "Titans, Trouble! move out!" After robin said that, the Titans disappeared from the tower in less than a minute, leaving nothing but spilled plates of macaroni and cheese for Asura to clean up, which he was more than happy to do.  
Meanwhile in the middle of the city, a group of slade-bots was pulling a bank heist at the first national bank. One of the bots were holding hostages, while the others were cleaning out the safe and loading the money into a hover-carrier that had busted through the roof of the bank. The police were already on the scene, but where powerless with hostages being held. Just as the last bag of cash was grabbed out of the safe, the robotic arm that was clutching it was blasted off by Cyborg's sonic blaster.  
"Your bank account has expired, friends, looks like you are making illegal transactions" said Robin as he and the rest of the titans appeared from the hole in the roof. Starfire blasted away at the slade-bot keeping the hostages, while Terra and Beast Boy attacked the other larger mechs raiding the vaults. Terra raised the marble tiles from the floor and hurled them into the heads of the mechs and bots, while Beast Boy stomped and chomped his way through in the form of a tyrannosaurus. With the hostages unguarded, Raven approached them, "Azarath Metrione Zinthose" she chanted, and the chains binding the hostage together were loosened. As the hostages ran out of the building Raven and Terra continued to smash the attacking robots with chunks of rock and tile that was lying around. One of the slade bots got away with a few bags of money and hopped on the hover carrier. Robin jumped on just before it got too high. He climbed into the control cabin and slugged the slade-bot in the face, it responded with a few punches and kicks which were easily dodged, then Robin planted an electric disk onto the robot's back, and the robot collapsed with the sudden shock. The other Titans followed robin into the sky, Cyborg being carried by Beast Boy as a Pterodactyl, and Terra floating on a few tiles of marble.  
"Good work team" said Robin. just as he said that, the back of the head of the incapacitated slade-bot opened, and a holographic image of slade appeared.  
"Very good work indeed, Titans, in falling for my diversion." He said sinisterly  
"What are you talking about, Slade?"  
"While you were saving the bank, I sent an entire legion of my mechs to destroy your precious tower, but don't worry, I'm sure there is a box in some alleyway you can call home" the image of Slade then disappeared. The Titans then looked towards the bay to see the bottom of the tower engulfed in bluish flames and explosions.  
"OH NO!! ASURA IS STILL IN THERE" yelled Beast Boy, "TITANS, GO!!" ordered Robin. The titans rushed to the tower as fast as they possibly could. As they came closer, they saw ten large orbs of blue light surrounding the tower. Even closer they saw those orbs were shooting blue beams of energy away from the tower and onto the attacking legions of slade- bots. The legions were being decimated by these mysterious blue orbs. "look, the top of the tower" said Starfire. There was a large, monstrous blue spirit creature with two sets of five arms spread out. Its eyes were closed and looking strait up into the air. The titans were half frightened and half amazed at this huge creature protecting the tower. As soon the remnants of the slade army began to retreat, the orbs stopped shooting, and went flew to the neck of the giant creature.  
When the orbs met each other at the neck of the creature, the creature started to shrink gradually. It continued shrinking and until it disappeared entirely from the sight of the Titans. They then went to investigate the top of the tower, there was Asura, his shirt was gone, but he giant beads were still there, and they were glowing a bluish color. "Asura, was that creature, you?" asked Starfire with amazement. Asura shook his head "Well, did you have something to do with it?" Asura nodded his head. Starfire then tightly embraced Asura and twirled him around "Thank you so much for saving our beloved home!!" said a very happy Starfire "N-no problem star, but you don't need to show your appreciation by squeezing-the-life out of me!!" Starfire released Asura and he collapsed onto the ground, trying to catch his breath. "come on inside you guys, apparently Mr. Wayne didn't explain everything there is to know about me"  
A few minutes later, Asura sat down with the rest of the titans in the main living room. "what you saw was a guardian spirit inside me. It protects me and those who I care about. Its name is Senju. I can summon it only when I am positive that I or the people I care about are in grave danger. I can never use it to attack others." explained Asura  
"But there was no one in the tower, how is it that Senju was able to protect it?" asked Cyborg  
"I was in the tower, I would have been killed if I hadn't done anything" answered Asura. Cyborg looked at the other Titans with an expression of obviousness. "Anyway, what you must know is that when Senju is summoned, stay clear of it. If I were to accidentally hurt one of you, I would lose control of Senju forever."  
"Other than that, are you sure you are completely in control of it?" asked Robin  
"Positive, no harm will ever come to you otherwise from me" assured Asura. Robin and the others breathed a sigh of relief. Later that night, when most of the others were asleep. Asura was meditating in the living room. His beads spun around his body slowly as he chanted quietly "oh mani pai mi nou, oh mani pai mi nou, oh mani pai mi nou"  
As he chanted, Raven came in and stopped in her tracks when she saw Asura meditating. A quaint curiosity overtook her and she quietly approached him. As she did, the beads stopped spinning and came apart. Raven stopped and looked curiously. The beads flew to her and started to spin around her body. She didn't feel any sort of energy emanating from the beads, the were just spinning around her. She continued to walk towards Asura. Unlike Raven, Asura didn't levitate when he meditated, he simply sat, chanting over and over again, only stopping to take a short breath. But then, he stopped, and opened his eyes. He saw Raven and he started to shake and blush again, but not as much as he was before.  
"Why are your beads spinning around me?" asked Raven  
"Senju likes you" said Asura playfully  
"Why?" she asked  
"Senju is interested in those with a different enlightenment pattern than mine"  
"Enlightenment pattern?"  
"You control your powers with all of your emotions; I control Senju with only one emotion"  
"How did you know how I control my powers?" Raven asked apprehensively  
"Mr. Wayne pretty much explained everything I need to know about you in order to be a perfect attendant to all of you"  
"Okay, so what emotion do you use to control Senju?"  
"Care, simply that and nothing more. I care about someone, Senju protects them for me." Raven was intrigued by his response, and asked a more daring question. "Are Buddhists allowed to love, Asura?"  
"Of course they are"  
"I heard that they were not allowed to feel such emotion"  
"Nothing can prevent that kind of emotion, Raven." As he said this, Asura's beads returned to his neck.  
"What about passion?" asked Raven  
"Yes they can feel that too, a few chapters of the Kama Sutra were written by Buddhist monks"  
"Kama...Sutra?" asked Raven  
"Translates into 'art of love'" chuckled Asura. Raven blushed a little after hearing this. She then quickly decided to change the conversation, "That was pretty impressive what Senju did for us, thanks a lot"  
"Don't thank me, thank Senju, he is the one who wanted to protect you more than me" said Asura. "What were you chanting a few minutes ago?" asked Raven curiously.  
"Oh mani pai mi nou, means, 'the universe flows within me' this is a sort of relaxing chant to my entire being, and it keeps Senju under my control"  
"Senju certainly seems pretty demanding"  
"All he wants is a pure mind and body to live in" Raven then sat down next to Asura "do you mind if I meditate with you?"  
"No, not at all, Raven. I'd be honored." Raven smiled and closed her eyes, and moved her hands into a meditative position. Asura chanted as quietly as possible as to not disturb her concentration. "Azarath Metrione Zinthose, Azarath Metrione Zinthose, Azarath Metrione Zinthoes"  
"Oh mani pai mi nou, oh mani pai mi nou, oh mani pai mi nou" 


	2. Raven's Child

Hey ppl, to all who reviewed my last story, a big thank you to both of you... I hope I'll get more reviews after I submit the other chapters.  
  
Chapter 2 Raven's child  
  
"Azerath Metrione Zinthose, Azerath Metrione Zinthose, Azerath Metrione Zinthose" The sun was starting to rise, and Raven had just finished her meditation. When she opened her eyes, her meditation partner was no where to be seen. She let her feet fall to the floor and proceeded to search the tower. She finished searching the upper structure of the tower without a trace of Asura. She went down the crop of the building. As she went down, she started to hear a sort of watery sloshing sound. This curious sound drove Raven closer to it; she followed the sound all the way down to the entrance of the building. There was Asura finally, mopping up the dirt and mud tracked in by the other titans when they came in earlier yesterday. "Good morning Raven" said Asura. After meditating for an entire night with her his fear of her had pretty much diminished completely. "What are you doing, Asura?" she asked in a tired but curious voice.  
"I'm doing my job, just as Mr. Wayne said I was supposed to do"  
"Is that all you are here for? Just a house maid?"  
"No way, I'm here to be your companion as well" answered Asura. Raven looked down at the watery floor, seeing her reflection in the water. The bags around her eyes from meditating all night were very prominent. She put up her hood so that Asura wouldn't notice as his mopping brought him closer to her.  
"By the way, Raven, that egg I gave you, has it hatched yet?"  
"No, not yet, will it hatch soon?"  
"Its was supposed to hatch last night, go check on it" Raven then turned back toward the stairwell; she looked back at Asura for a second, and then proceeded up the stairs. She headed toward her room, entered the door and closed and locked it behind her. She looked into the incubator with the egg inside that Asura gave her.  
At first look, the egg seemed motionless, but when looking closer she saw that it was twitching, and there were small cracks in it. Raven's eyes widened and she felt her heart flutter at the life that was beginning in front of her eyes. It wasn't until later she noticed that that emotion burst the glass of the incubator. She was intensely watching the egg, until she heard a knock at her door. "Ms. Raven is it hatching?" it was Asura. She approached the door and opened it slightly. "Yes, it's hatching"  
"This may be too much to ask, but can I come in? I'll teach you how to take care of the chick." Raven looked down, and then looked back at the shaking egg. After about a minute of nervous contemplation, she grabbed Asura by the collar of his shirt and jerked him inside, then closed and locked the door behind him. "Don't tell anyone that I've let you in here, and don't touch anything except the egg and incubator" She insisted.  
"Well, what's left of the incubator anyway" noted Asura. He walked toward the incubator on the glass covered floor barefoot. The glass cut into his feet as he walked, but Asura showed no reaction to the pain. "Come here Raven" he said  
Raven floated towards the incubator and landed on a patch of floor without glass covering it. "Stand in front of the egg, the chick needs to see you as its mother so that it will accept food from you" said Asura. Raven's heart fluttered again at the thought of being a mother, causing the room to shake a little. The egg then started to flake away with the chick's beak poking out of a small hole. Then Raven got the idea of helping it out of its shell, she thought if she broke the egg with her powers, it would be free of the eggshell prison. "Azerath, Metrione, Zin-"  
"No! Don't!" Asura grabbed Raven's arms and stopped her chanting.  
"Why?"  
"Every animal has to go through a physical journey at their birth; interrupting or stopping their journey could kill the animal. Only help it out if you see the chick stop moving" He said as he loosened his grip on the cold arms of Raven. She then lowered her arms, and the black aura on her hands disappeared. The chick was definitely in no need of Raven's help, it was cracking open the shell very fast. Soon, a boney wing popped out, then a tiny talon. Soon the chick was completely free of the shell, and was resting in the small cradle of the incubator.  
"Why has its eyes not opened yet?" asked Raven  
"Probably because the incubator light is bugging it" answered Asura. He then switched off the light of the incubator, and the sunlight from Raven's window filled the room. The bluish-black chick slowly opened its eyes, and met Raven's eyes first. It started to make cute peeping sounds and extended its featherless wings toward her. Raven almost jumped up in glee. The sight of the cute chick made her emotions go wild for a split second, causing the whole tower to shake. A few minutes later, when the chick was completely dry from the egg yolk, Asura approached Raven and handed her a small eyedropper filled with a greenish-yellow liquid.  
"What's this stuff?" asked Raven  
"The chick's food." answered Asura. Raven looked at the contents of the dropper in disgust.  
"Feeding the chick is pretty simple." Asura then gently took Raven's hand into his hands, and positioned the dropped to feed the chick. Asura's hands were warm, much warmer than her hands. "Raven...Raven, you paying attention?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah"  
"Good, now this may look harmful to the chick, but rest assured, that it is fine" Asura then slowly pushed Raven's hands down, so that the dropped slipped down the throat of the tiny chick. "Now very gently squeeze on the dropper" said Asura. Raven then squeezed the dropper very gently, and the chick started to bob his head as the food entered its mouth until the dropper was empty. Asura then pulled back on Raven's hands and placed the dropped next to the incubator. "And that's all there is to it, do that four times a day, and it will be fine." said Asura.  
Raven looked into Asura's eyes, and was almost entranced by the emerald glow. She then looked down at the broken glass on the floor. "Azerath Metrione Zinthose" each piece of glass was surrounded by Raven's black aura. Then they reassembled onto the incubator. Asura removed the incubator lamp and placed it away from the enclosure. "Ravens are considered one of the most intelligent birds, so be sure to give it lots of attention" noted Asura as he started to leave Raven's room. "Asura...wait" said Raven, Asura stopped and turned around. Raven went into her closet and pulled out a black armband and gave it to him. It had the same jewel in the center that Raven had on her forehead. "I like it Raven, reminds me a lot of you." Said Asura. She then put her hand on Asura's cheek. "Thanks" she said.  
"No problem Raven." He said as he left. Raven then closed her door. 


	3. Robin's Lessons

I'm starting to really get into these fanfics, visit my artist site to see a picture of Asura www.bzagri.deviantart.com  
  
Chapter 3, Robin's lessons,  
  
It was rather quiet today in the tower, if you were to ignore Beast Boy and Cyborg's argument about which game to play. Everyone else was going about their business. Terra and Starfire were ogling pictures of Bruce Wayne among other pictures, Raven was taking care of her new raven chick which she had affectionately named Poe, and Robin was locked in his room straining his mind to figure out the identity of Slade. Among all of this, Asura was simply doing chores and making food for hungry titans. As Asura passed by Robin's room, he heard a loud groan of frustration come from inside. Asura being as helpful as possible knocked on the door. Robin opened the door and had a deceivingly welcoming look on his face.  
"What's up Asura?"  
"I heard a sound of discomfort from you, are you alright?"  
"Ah, I'm fine, just trying to solve a few personal problems."  
"Would it be wrong of me to ask what kind of problems?"  
"No not at all" Robin opened he door more and let Asura inside. Asura sat down on a chair near Robin's bed, and Robin sat in the chair by his desk  
"See, about a year ago a crime lord calling himself Slade started a major crime spree of hijacking, burglary, destruction of property, and a few cases of murder. His tactics of crime seem more guerilla lately though. I can't figure out why." Explained Robin.  
"Perhaps he has seen that this city has guardians, and is becoming more cautious about how he does his work."  
"Maybe, it seems more like he is trying to destroy us than trying to get away with petty crimes."  
"Was he the one leading the robot army to destroy the tower a few days ago?"  
"Yeah he was, I'm glad you were able to protect yourself."  
"It was a last ditch effort on my part actually, it was a bad idea for me to use Senju."  
"Why? He saved the tower."  
"Yes but now your enemy knows he exists, if he was to capture me, he would have total control of Senju and the city." Robin looked down for a minute in dread at the thought of Slade controlling Senju.  
"well let's just hope that will never happen. I'll do everything in my power to protect you and Senju then." said Robin.  
"you seem to stress an awful lot about this person. Do you know who he is?" asked Asura curiously.  
"Well, no, that's what I'm stressing over. I know I shouldn't be focusing so much on him, but there is just some kind of familiarity to him. When I look into that mask of his, it just reminds me of..." Robin paused and remained silent. Asura was about to ask "who" but realized this was something that Robin obviously didn't want to share. Asura then noticed the old Red X mask on the desk. "Is that Slade's mask?" asked Asura and pointed to it.  
"No, that's a memento of mine"  
"What does it tell you?"  
"That trust is always the most important part of a team." Said Robin with a hint of regret in his voice. Asura pretty much figured out the situation behind that mask for himself. He then thought of a way to help Robin. "Hey Robin, is there a gym in the tower?"  
"Yea it's on the seventh floor, why?"  
"How about I teach you some pure Buddhist martial arts to help you get your mind off of your work?" suggested Asura. Robin was about to decline, but then felt his bottom aching from sitting in his chair all day.  
"Sure Asura, that sounds like fun" Robin and Asura went down to the gym. Asura looked around to determine what kind of space he could use to workout with Robin in.  
"Ok Robin, first lesson. Let me see you punch the bag a few times." Asura instructed. Robin punched the bag a few times, the bag arched inward and moved back a great deal. Each time he hit the bag he would make a loud "HA" or some kind of yelling sound.  
"That's pretty good, your spirit is definitely behind you, but now watch me." Robin stepped back from the bag. Asura stood very calmly with his feet at shoulder width apart. His hands started to move in a flowing motion, not touching the bag at first. Then out of nowhere, at lightning speed, his fists slammed into the bag one after another, each hit devastating the bag twice as much as Robin did, and his expression was unchanged. His eyes remained focused, and he made no sounds. The only sounds heard was the loud "WHAM" sound that the bag made when it was hit. Then he stopped and steadied the bag. Robin simply stood there with his jaw hanging lower than his hands.  
"How did you get that much power without putting any effort into it?" asked the dumfounded Robin.  
"You are tense, I am loose. I am like water; I can be still and serine at one moment, then pound down in a tidal wave at the next." Robin didn't understand completely. "Let's try something else" suggested Asura. He then tossed him a rubber knife. "Come at me with the knife as if you were trying to stab me"  
"Are you sure? you're going to get hurt." noted Robin  
"We'll see" said Asura with a smile on his face. Robin then darted at Asura with the fake knife and attempted to stab him. But just as he thrusted the knife, he suddenly found himself face up on the ground. Asura turned around and helped him up. Robin was again dumfounded. "Um...how did you do that?"  
"You are tense, I am loose. I am like water; I can take the shape of anything. If you try to punch a wall of water, your hand will slip right through." Robin started to understand what he was saying, but still needed a little more clarification. "Here one more demonstration."  
Asura stepped back a few steps. "Throw a birdarang at me" He said. Robin was wide-eyed at his request but proceeded to do as he was asked. Robin stepped back and pulled a birdarang out from his belt. He then gave it a mighty swish with his arm and it flew toward Asura with great speed. The birdarang seemed to hit Asura with deadly accuracy, Asura was spinning like the birdarang, but as he slowed down, he noticed that he had caught the birdarang with two fingers! Robin's jaw dropped to the floor. "N-no one has ever caught one of those, they have extra jets in them to make them spin faster! How the hell did you it?" Asura smiled and said again, "you are tense, I am loose. I am like water; throw a stone in me, the stone slows down and sinks to the bottom" Robin's face was still long and wide- eyed. "here's an easy lesson..."  
Asura stepped in front of the bag. He stood the same way he was when he was punching it. "Stand the same way I am right now" he said. Robin approached him and looked at the way he was standing, and then matched his stance with Asura's. Asura stepped back. "Now kick the bag the leg farthest from the bag." he said. Robin struck the bag with his back leg. The bag arched inward and shook a little. "Good, now do exactly what I tell you, just before you move your back foot, turn your front foot a quarter turn to the right, then swing your hips so that your whole body ends up facing to the right." Robin thought about it for a few seconds, and then did a few mock attempts without striking the bag very hard. Then he did the kick exactly as Asura said as hard as he could. "HAAAA" he yelled. The strike made a thunderous "WHAM" sound and the bag flew back, spilling sand out of a large hole he had made in it.  
Asura clapped at the sight of Robin destroying the punching bag with the strike he had taught him. Robin looked at the decimated bag with wide eyes. "See? You moved your entire body in order to build up momentum in your leg." Noted Asura.  
"Wow, not even Cyborg could do that much damage to the bag." Said Robin. The other Titans rushed into the gym to see what the loud noise was. When they saw what happened to the bag, there was mixed emotions. "Woah dude, did you do that, Robin?" asked Beast Boy.  
"Aw man, I paid a good $350 for that bag man." groaned Cyborg.  
"Jeez, it sounded like someone fired off a cannon" said Terra  
"I've never heard a louder noise since I accidentally threw a starbolt at a Tamaranian sound beast!" said Starfire  
"I thought someone was attacking the tower." Said Raven. Just then, the pocket communicator in Robin's belt went off. "Titans, trouble at city hall, lets go!" The titans rushed out of the gym and were out of the building within a minute. Asura was once again left to clean up the mess left by Robin, which he had no objection to.  
In town another group of Slade-bots were attacking city hall. The police were doing their best to keep the robots at bay, but their weapons were of no use against the machines' metal bodies. One of the Slade androids were approaching a cop from behind with a knife, it was about to stab him, just then a starbolt came from behind and blasted the android's head off. "I don't care if you don't like the government, Slade, you are more corrupt than the people running it anyway, TITANS, GO!" yelled Robin. Starfire and Cyborg proceeded to blast away at the larger Slade-mechs; Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and threw empty police cars at large gangs of androids. Raven and Terra helped secure any hostages that were being held. Meanwhile, a Slade android charged at Robin with a knife. Robin looked at the bot that was coming strait towards him, and then pulled on his arm just as he thrusted the knife at him. The Slade-bot landed face up on the gravel. Robin looked at his hand, then and looked back in the direction of the tower and smiled. He then turned to see the bot getting on its feet to make another charge. Robin stood in the stance that Asura taught him, and kicked the bot in the same way he was taught. Robin's leg sliced through the bots torso like a hot knife through butter. Robin smiled again, and continue to decimate the rest of the bots attacking him with the techniques Asura taught him that day. When the Titans returned that night, all but Raven were asking Asura to teach him the same techniques that he taught Robin earlier. 


	4. Starfire's Stars

Im pretty much going down the list of Titans, and letting Asura have little bonding moments with each of  
them. Send a request of which one you want to see next.  
  
Chapter 4, Starfire's Stars  
  
The sun was about to set. The Titans were enjoying a nice home cooked meal of   
chicken and tortellini. (Beast Boy didn't get any chicken on his plate) They  
were all returning their plates to the kitchen for Asura to clean. "Man, Asura, you make some of the  
best pasta meals i've ever had" commented Cyborg.  
"Yea, I'll bet you never thought soy pasta could taste so good, eh Cyborg?" Teased Beast Boy.  
"That was soy!?" asked Cyborg in an almost disgusted tone, but he then looked at Asura cleaning the plates,   
and changed his mind so he wouldn't upset him. "Well,best tasting soy I've ever had" he said.  
"The other Titans placed their plates on the kitchen counter and licked their fingers as they spread out in  
the tower. Starfire placed her plate down and took a look at Asura. "Um, Asura?" she said.  
"What's up Starfire?" said Asura  
"When you have completed your task of washing dishes, might you come to my room and help me use the  
telescopic view scope you gave me?"  
"Sure, Starfire, no problem." Starfire smiled and went into her room. A few minutes later, when Asura  
was finished washing dishes, he approached Starfire's door and knocked on it. Starfire opened the door and  
let him inside. Starfire's room pretty much looked the same as any other teenage girl's room looked. The  
theme color was pink, there were posters of Bruce Wayne among other male figures, her diary lay on her  
bed, and her telescope was pointed upward toward the star riddled sky. "I folowed the instructions in the  
astronomy manual exactly, but I still cannot find my home planet." noted Starfire.  
"Did you remember to use the telescope at a specific time? The Tamaran system can only be seen between   
seven o'clock and seven fifteen." Instructed Asura. Starfire had a confused look on his face, then looked  
through the manual again.   
"Oh yes, here it is, I should have seen it!" Whined  
Starfire  
"Its okay Star, we all make mistakes." Asura looked up at the clock in Starfire's room. The time was six  
fifty-five. "It looks like we have a bit of time left before your planet shows up, what do you want to do  
until then?" asked Asura  
"Well honestly, Asura, there is very little I know about you, or your friend, the spirit guardian...umm,  
what was its name again?"  
"Senju, would you like to know more about us?"  
"That would be nice, tell me, how did you and Senju  
become friends?"  
"Well, I was born into an indigenous tribe of headhunters called the Nisiurc, but I was born with a  
terrible deformity. So because of this, the tribesmen thought my birth was a curse. So I was to be  
sacrificed to their god, which they call, Senju."  
"Oh thats terrible, how did you survive?" asked a shocked Starfire  
"Well, technically, I didn't. They threw my body into a pit that belched blue fire"  
"Then how is it that you are sitting on my bed today?" asked Starfire confused  
"When I died, Senju took pity on me, and gave me a new body. I was reincarnated into a Budhist family.   
There, in Tibet, the monks knew that I had been born with a second spirit inside me. I was trained as a  
monk, and taught how to control and contain Senju in these beads." explained Asura.  
"So, Senju is inside these large orbs, right now?" she asked as she put her hand on one of the beads.  
"Yup...oh, he wants me to tell you that you have beautiful hands" Starfire pulled back her hand and  
felt a chill go down her spine at the thought of a god speaking to her directly.  
"So how about you tell me about yourself, Starfire, what is your home planet like?" asked Asura curiously  
"Well, its very different from earth. The grass is blue and the sky is green. At night the moons shine  
much brighter than your single one, and the people there are all very peaceful and calm, except for when  
the Gordanians are attacking." Explained starfire.  
"Can everyone on your planet fly and do the things you can do?" asked Asura  
"Yes, everyone loves to fly too. We cherish our powers and never take them for granted."  
"Your people sound like a great people to live among"  
"Yes, but I find it confusing how your people have wars with each other, and yet you are all the same  
species of creature. What do you have to fight over?"  
"Well, many things. From land, to resources, to simple disagreements. One of the largest disputes is  
about who's religion is the right one."  
"On my planet, we all believe in the same gods."  
"Which is probably why your whole planet is at peace." Starfire then anxiously looked at her clock,  
it was seven o'clock."  
"It is time!! my planet should be visible!! Please show me where it is!!" said Starfire as she gleefully  
jumped up and down   
"Alright, hold on a second, Starfire" Asura looked into the telescope, then looked in the astrology  
manual, then made a few adjustment to the telescope. "There she is, wow, its beautiful!" said Asura.  
"Oh please let me see let me see!" said starfire still gleefully jumping up and down. Asura moved  
aside and allowed Starfire to look into the telescope.  
Starfire looked into the lens and saw her planet. "OH THERE IT IS!!!" she continued to jump and kept  
her eye on the lens. Asura did his best to dodge Starfire's flailing legs, but he got hit in the head  
by her foot a few times. She kept her eye on the lens for the full fifteen minutes that her planet was  
visible. Then when it disappeared, she turned around and tightly embraced Asura and twirled him around the  
room. "Oh thank you so much, Asura, my planet looked even more beautiful from this distance!"  
"N-no problem star but perhaps there is another way to show you gratitude other than crushing my body!!"  
suggested Asura. Starfire then released Asura to allow him to catch his breath. Starfire then started  
to think of a way to thank him. "Well, im not yet accustomed to human displays of gratitude, but i've  
seen this happen before on some movies when a boy does something nice for a girl" Starfire then approached  
Asura's face and kissed his cheek. Asura was wide eyed and his face was as red as a tomato. "Judging by  
the color of your face, i'd say you enjoyed that."   
Starfire noted with a giggle. Asura then gently rubbed his face and smiled a little.   
"uh, yea, Starfire, i did enjoy it"  
"Then perhaps you would like me to kiss your lips?" she asked playfuly as she approached Asura again.  
"Um, i think one is enough for today, Starfire" he said starting to back away.  
"Oh, I see, a lip kiss is only for a boyfriend, right?"  
"Yeah, you get the idea. Anyway, thanks for your time, Starfire" He said just as he got up to leave.  
"Oh, Asura." Said Starfire just before Asura walked  
out of her room, Asura turned around   
"All of my friends just call me 'Star', i'd like it if you did too"  
"No problem, Star" said Asura. 


	5. Beast Boy's Games

Chapter 5, Beast Boy's Games  
  
The tower was dark. Most of the Titans were asleep.   
Asura was heading to the living room to start his nightly meditation. When he came in, he saw Beast Boy  
playing a racing video game. "Having fun, Beast Boy?" Asura asked playfuly.   
"Yea, lots of fun..." He answered sarcasticly. He had a frustrated look on his face, his knuckles were  
white from gripping the controller.  
"Everything alright?" he asked concerned.  
"Yea, fine." he said dismissively. Beast Boy was obviously troubled about something. Asura thought he  
was just a little tired of playing by himself.  
"Want to play two-player?" Asura asked. Beast Boy paused the game and moved to the side a bit giving  
Asura room to sit down. Asura sat next to Beast Boy and picked up the controller off the ground. Asura  
pressed start on the controler and selected his character. As the race began, Asura took the lead.   
Beast Boy's car was only a little bit behind, so Asura slowed down a little, allowing Beast Boy's car to pass  
his. Just then Beast Boy said "Don't even think about letting me win! I'm not a baby!" Asura could tell  
obviously that something was bugging Beast Boy greatly. Asura did what he was told and proceeded  
ahead of Beast Boy. The competiton was fierce. The twists and turns of the course were almost  
disorientating. At the finishline surely enough was Asura's car. Beast Boy let out a loud yell of  
frustration and threw his controler on the ground.  
"You did tell me not to hold back, Beast Boy" reminded Asura  
"Yea, I know, Azzy." he snapped back at Asura. Asura placed his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.  
"Whats wrong? I can help you" He asked. Beast Boy brushed Asura's hand off his shoulder and sat on the  
couch.  
"Nothing, its just... something i've been thinking about lately" He said with a somewhat depressed look  
on his face. Beast Boy wasn't even paying attention to the television; his eyes were constantly shifting.  
"You know Beast Boy, I was sent here to be a companion to you and everyone else here. If there is  
something troubling you, you can talk to me about it. I promise I won't tell the others." said Asura.   
Beast Boy looked at Asura for a few seconds, then finaly he spoke.  
"I don't know, I guess...well lately it seems like i've been being treated like a runt around the other  
guys, especially when were out there kicking butt. They don't let me to take on even a single bad guy by  
myself. One of the others are always doing more than I am and hogging all of the glory." Explained Beast  
Boy.  
"I see. Have you explained this to the others, or even one other?" asked Asura  
"Well no, I don't think they would understand."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Well, I'm afraid if I were to point that out, I would be chewed up and spit out by thier egos."  
"Thats not true, its not like they are any better than you are"  
"Are you kidding me? Everyone is way better than I am. I can't shoot lazer blasts out of my hands, or  
move things with my mind. I don't even have any martial arts skills! All i can do is change into  
animals. Big whoop."  
"Beast Boy, you really shouldn't take your gift for granted."  
"Gift? You call it a gift? More like a curse if you ask me." He exclaimed. Little did he know, that his  
shouts had awaken and attracted the other titans who were hiding behind corners, listening to the depressed  
Beast Boy.  
"I can understand your desire to be better than you are. That is what it means to be human, to make  
yourself better than you are. But there is another trait that humans have,"  
"Whats that?" asked a frustrated Beast Boy.  
"To have friends. No human in the world could ever live without a friend. So the others have a little  
more skill than you do, so what? In the Justice League, Batman has no powers at all. All he has is  
martial arts skill and the determination to be the kind of person he is, which makes him second in  
command of the Justice League."  
"Thats exactly what Im talking about though, why is it that Robin tries so hard even without any powers at  
all?"  
"Because he relies on you and the other titans. Without you, he wouldn't last a day on the streets."  
"Whats to rely on? The others could help him out way better than I could."  
"Thats not true Beast Boy, out of everyone, you are the most versitile of the team. You can fly, you have   
superhuman strength, you can get into small places in a flash, you can breath underwater, you can survive  
environments that would instantly kill the others." Explained Asura. Beast Boy looked up at him with a  
look of realization. "When the tower was about to be destroyed by the digging machines, could anyone else  
turn into a mouse and disable the machine from the inside?"  
"No, I guess not"  
"When Cyborg and Robin accidentaly caused that jail break, could anyone else turn into a tyrannosaurus and  
simply frighten all of the prisoners back into thier cells?"  
"Hell no, hehe, that was pretty funny though."  
"So you see, they are in no way better than you, if they were, you wouldn't be on thier team."  
"Yeah, you're right, Azzy, I guess it would have been  
better for me to realize that on my own though eh?" he asked with a smile.  
"No, this was a great way for us to get to know each to know each other, and I think the titans know you a  
little better now too."  
"What are you talking about, Azzy? The others are asleep."  
"Like we would be able to sleep while hearing you pour your guts out to Asura" said Cyborg coming out  
from the corner. The others came out of hiding as well. Raven, Terra, and Starfire were in thier PJs,  
and Robin was in boxer shorts and an undershirt. Terra came up to Beast Boy and gently embraced him.   
"Why didn't you tell us, Beast Boy?" asked Raven  
"Because I was afraid you wouldn't understand" said Beast Boy with a small sob and a tear rolling down his  
face.  
"We would have understood you, you simply needed to tell us. We are your friends, Beast Boy. There is  
nothing you cannot tell us that we would not understand" said Starfire.  
"We don't think of you as a runt at all, you are a great part of the team, just as Asura said." said  
Terra as she hugged him tighter.  
"We didn't realize we were being glory hogs. We'll be sure to let you get in on the action more from now  
on, right guys?" asked Robin. Everyone agreed.  
"Thanks guys, you're all the greatest. Especially you, Azzy." said Beast Boy  
"I'm glad I was able to help." said Asura with a smile. That night, everyone slept in Beast Boys room;   
Cyborg even wheeled his recharge unit in. This asured Beast Boy that he will always be an equal member of the team. 


	6. Cyborg's will part1

Just before I started this chapter, I got a request for me to kill Terra....There are some sick people in this world, aren't there? Don't worry; death will not come for any of the titans.  
  
Chapter 6, Cyborg's will. (part1)  
  
Midday in the tower. Some of the titans were out for the day. Raven and Starfire were at the city mall doing some shopping, and Terra and Beast Boy were on a pizza date. Asura, Robin, and Cyborg were doing what each of them usually does. Asura was going through his usual routine of cleaning and cooking, Robin was reviewing the newspaper looking for signs of Slade activity, and Cyborg was testing out the new processing chip that Asura gave him.  
He was outside on the obstacle course. With the new chip, Cyborg was able to change his blasts from a constant beam to a pulse of shots. He could even charge the intensity of the blasts. He kneeled down on shot at moving targets with incredible accuracy. "BOOYA!!" Cyborg yelled. "I'm loving this new processing chip!"  
Around the obstacle course were the remnants of the slade-machines that attacked the tower a few weeks ago. Some of them were still barely active. None of them were able to move, but their optical processors were still barely glowing an eerie red glow. Cyborg decided to do a little clean up around the tower. He began to go around and blast the remaining parts and scraps of slade bots.  
As he did, he noticed that a small, bug like machine was escaping his blasts. Cyborg chased after it. "hold still you little piece of scrap metal!" he yelled. The small machine then jumped into a small ventilation vent that leads to the tower's basement. "Oh great, now I gotta go after you. Man, and I wasn't finished with my blaster yet." He said with an annoyed groan.  
Cyborg went inside the tower and headed down the stairs into the dark depths of the basement. One of the rooms of the basement was the tower's fuse box, so Cyborg knew he had to find it quickly. Cyborg's shoulder lamp popped up and lit the surrounding area. He walked around for a little while without seeing anything. Then, he saw a red light streak across his path. Cyborg rushed to catch it, but it was gone. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw another red light streak down the hall way of the tower. The hall the little machine ran down was a dead end eventually, Cyborg ran down the hall to meet the machine. "You ain't getting away from me now!" Cyborg yelled. As he rushed down the hall, he could faintly see the machine's red glow. It wasn't moving, but it was clearly taking a defensive position. "Lights out little guy" said Cyborg. Just as Cyborg took aim, the machine charged at him, zigzagging at incredible speed. It was climbing the walls and ceiling. Cyborg tried his best to blast at it but couldn't hit it. Cyborg started to back away from the tiny, yet ferocious machine that was charging at him. Until it looked like he had a clear shot at it, Cyborg took aim and fired. The machine jumped up and latched itself on Cyborg's face. "YAAAAH!!! GET IT OFF ME!!!" he yelled. Cyborg tried to tear the small legs of the machine off its face, but it maintained a solid grip. Cyborg ran all over the room, blinded by the machine, until he hit his head on a pipe and fell on the ground unconscious.  
When Cyborg awoke, he was in his room on his recharge table with an ice pack on his head. "Oh man, what the hell happened?" he asked himself. Just then his door opened and Asura came inside. He was carrying assorted medical supplies along with a tool box.  
"Oh good, you're awake. That was some hit you took, any idea what happened?" he asked.  
"Well, I was just doing some clean-up around the tower, until I saw a small robot run inside the tower's basement. When I went to go catch it, it attacked me." explained Cyborg. When Asura heard this, he noticed that Cyborg's voice seemed to be somewhat monotone, as if there was another voice under his.  
"Cyborg, are you okay?" asked Asura  
"Yeah, other than the bump on the head, I feel fine."  
"Then what's wrong with your voice?"  
"My voice? What do you mean?"  
"It sounds like someone else is repeating you under your voice." When Cyborg heard this, his face went about as pale as it could get.  
"Oh no, get Robin in here, quick!" ordered Cyborg with a sort of urgency in his voice. Asura dropped the supplies and ran to Robin's room. When he came back, Robin asked, "what's the matter Cyborg?"  
"I think that machine that attacked me corrupted my systems. I need you to check it out for me." Cyborg's monotone voice startled Robin.  
"Cyborg, why do you sound a little like Slade?" he asked.  
"Damn, I knew there was something fishy about that machine. Looks like you are going to have to do a virtual de-bug, Robin."  
"What's a virtual de-bug?" asked Asura  
"It means that I'm going to have to act as anti-virus software by using a program that allows me to take a virtual form, go inside Cyborg's systems and get rid of any viruses from the inside." explained Robin. Robin then went to Cyborg's computer terminal and started to type in commands. After a few seconds, snake like wires came out from Cyborg's recharge pad and inserted themselves into the plugs in his arms, legs, and head. After another few seconds, five large mechanical columns came out from the floor.  
"Do you need help, Robin?" asked Asura  
"No, I need you here, incase the other titans get here. If they do, press these keys to make the other pods activate." he said as he pointed to a set of five numbered computer keys. "I should be able to do this by myself though, so don't bother calling them." Robin then opened the door to one of the columns. As soon as he did, it lit up with electronic lights and sounds.  
"Asura, you can monitor Robin through that computer monitor next to my recharge unit" said Cyborg. Asura sat down in front of the monitor. Automatically, the monitor turned on. The image was a virtual representation of Cyborg's systems. It looked like a huge city that spanned hundreds of miles. The buildings looked similar to Cyborg's cybernetic parts. The monitor then zoomed in on the center complex of the city. There was a pixilated formation of what looked like Robin. Gradually his detail became better. From 8-bit, to 16-bit, to 32-bit, to 64-bit, constantly doubling in detail. A few minutes later, he looked almost photo-realistic.  
"Asura, put on the head set so I can talk to you." said Robin. Asura looked around and saw a headset and microphone hanging from the computer monitor and put it on. "Can you hear me?" asked Asura.  
"Loud and clear. I need you to activate my anti-virus software. Say, 'command, option, anti-virus, R-1'" Asura repeated Robin. What looked like futuristic armor appeared on Robin's body. He also was equipped with assorted weapons. "Okay, now say 'command, option, full-map'" Asura repeated Robin, the monitor then showed a picture of what looked like Cyborg's body, minus his organic components. Some of the sections around his head were highlighted in red, and in big red letters the word 'INFECTION' appeared near the highlighted area. "Where is the virus, Asura?" asked Robin.  
"it looks like it's in his head" said Asura.  
"Great, just where I want it to be" said Robin sarcastically.  
"That would explain my headache" noted Cyborg  
"Asura, say 'command, move target, neck'" Asura repeated Robin, he then disappeared and reappeared in Cyborg's neck. The virtual city inside Cyborg's neck looked fine, but up ahead, Robin could see large red explosions in the distance. Robin started to run toward the explosions. There he saw virtual Slade-bots attacking Cyborg's own natural defense systems and components. Robin counter attacked the mechs by throwing birdarangs into the heads of the larger machines. Any machines that approached him were sliced in half by a virtual katana that Robin had in his hand. A few flying mechs dive- bombed Robin, he responded by throwing birdarangs into their heads. "Good going, Robin, looks like you are really doing damage to the virus" said Asura.  
"These things aren't the virus, these are its defenses. The real virus is probably deeper within Cyborg's head somewhere." He said as he continued to hack and slash his way farther into the infected areas of Cyborg's head. As he continued through, he could see the infected components starting to degrade. "I must be getting close." Robin said to himself. As he approached the central processing center inside Cyborg's head, he could see what looked like a large red leaf-less tree implanted in the processing hub. Robin lunged at it tried to swing his katana at it. The tree responded by knocking Robin away with a large swipe of one of its branches. Robin was thrown away and bounced on the ground a couple of times. Robin got to his feet and pulled out a small cyber-pistol from his belt. "let's try a long range attack" Robin squeezed the trigger and shot at the tree a few times. The tree quickly responded by knocking away the bullets with its branches. "Alright, lets try the heavy artillery" Robin pressed a few buttons on the pistol and it changed shape into a large rocket launcher. "Eat this!" Robin shot at the tree with three large missiles. The missiles hit the tree dead on; they exploded with a thunderous "BOOM". When the fire and smoke cleared, the tree appeared to start to melt away. "Yeah! That got it!" Cheered Robin.  
But when he looked again, he could see a figure in the mucky mess. It looked like a human, but its arms were long and skinny, it had huge claws, and it wore the most bizarre looking armor. But the one tell tale sign that got Robin on the defensive was the Slade mask it wore. "Oh great, looks like I've got more to deal with." The virus then jumped up onto the side of a building, and started to bounce around the cityscape. Robin was not going to be able to catch him without flying. Luckily the virus entered a section of Cyborg where gravity is non-existent. Robin followed the virus and as soon as he entered, a large claw swiped at his face. Robin responded by blocking the claw with his katana. The two exchanged a flurry of swipes and slashes. Robin managed to land a hit on the face of the virus. It flew back and grabbed the wall. It seemed to stay still, Robin charged at him, just then, a dark hole appeared in the armor of the virus, and it started to shoot lasers out of it. Robin dodged the first few, but was then hit by the next three and was knocked out for a few seconds.  
"Robin! Are you alright?" asked Asura. Robin awoke and rubbed his head  
"Yeah, I'm okay" Robin looked around but couldn't find the virus anywhere. "Asura, where did the virus go?" Asura looked around the Cyborg- map.  
"The main infection is still in his chest, but the virus looks like its heading to Cyborg's left arm."  
"My left arm?! Robin, hurry the hell up! If it gets control of my sonic blaster, it could do some major damage!" Yelled Cyborg.  
"It looks like the room I'm in can take me to any part of your body really quickly. I can already see a way into your arm. But man, I really wish I had some help here" said Robin. Just then two figures entered the room.  
"Robin!" it was Starfire and Raven. They too were dressed in their anti-virus armor. Starfire looked like a futuristic warrior, and Raven looked a little like a female angel of death, complete with a cyber scythe.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Raven and Starfire arrived just as you were knocked out by the virus." noted Asura.  
"Awesome, listen up guys, you aren't able to use your powers in this place, you'll have to rely on your anti-virus weapons." Explained Robin. Raven took a look at her cyber-scythe and said, "No problem" with an evil- toothy smile.  
"Alright, let's go!" said Robin, and the three of them headed into the electric tunnels leading to Cyborg's arm.  
  
WOOT my first 2-parter! Hope you all liked this one, I got big plans for the conclusion. 


	7. Cyborg's will part2

Incase u weren't smart enough to read the first part of this story, here is a recap of what has happened. Cyborg was testing out a new component chip he got when a small robot attacked him and knocked him unconscious. When he came too he discovered that he had been infected by a virus. Now Robin, Raven, and Starfire are all trying to debug Cyborg with a high-tech virtual debug system that allows them to act as antivirus software to track down the virus in the vast city that is Cyborg.  
  
Chapter six, Cyborg's will (part 2)  
  
The trio headed down the electric tunnels as fast as their digital bodies could push them. Asura directed them through the labyrinth of tunnels and highways leading to Cyborg's left arm. They smashed and slashed their way through any defenses the virus put up. As they entered the left arm of Cyborg, they could see mass explosions firing off in the distance. It looked like cannon fire following a specific target that was quickly moving around the city. Raven took flight and followed the virus. Starfire grabbed Robin and brought him into the air with her. Raven met the virus head on and slashed at it repeatedly with her scythe. The virus dodged every slash then swiped away Raven with its huge claws. Raven flew spinning back into a building. Then she darted back out with a look of anger on her face. She charged at the virus and slashed its left arm off. The virus flew back and made a terrible screeching sound. The severed arm disintegrated into pixilated dust. Black liquid dripped from what remained of its left arm. The turned around and shot a laser bolt out of its chest. Just before it hit Raven, Starfire flew in front of her and deflected the blast with a shield she had attached to her arm. The virus fell to the ground where Robin attacked it head on. He threw a volley of explosive birdarangs at it then followed it up with a flurry of punches and kicks to the body and head. Most of the blows were dodged by the virus, but a few hit dead on at sent it flying into a wall. Starfire then attacked with a claw she had attached to her other arm. She slashed and hacked at the virus, but Starfire wasn't fast enough, none of her strikes hit the virus, and the virus swiped her away with its one good claw. The virus started to jump up and over the buildings into another part of Cyborg. "Asura, where is he headed?" asked Robin.  
"Looks like he is heading toward Cyborg's heart!" said Asura from the computer terminal.  
"Damnit, he could kill Cyborg if we don't get him now! TITAN'S GO!!" Raven flew off after the virus, and Starfire lifted Robin into the air and followed her. They seemed to be catching up to the virus at first, and then it made a hard turn into a tunnel that leads away from Cyborg's heart. The three of them followed it into the long and winding tunnel. They must have been following it for fifteen minutes when it suddenly stopped and disappeared. When looking closer they discovered that it was nothing but a hologram set up to distract them. "Damnit! It was nothing but a diversion" said Robin.  
"Cyborg is as good as dead now!" said Raven.  
"No! I refuse to believe that! There must be someway to stop it from killing our friend" said a distressed Starfire.  
"There is, there is a small tunnel leading strait into the heart, but it will only fit one person, the other two will have to go around." said Asura  
"I'll go, you two head into the chest cavity and support Cyborg's antivirus programs." said Robin.  
"Please be careful, Robin." Said Starfire. Then they headed back down the tunnel leading to Cyborg's chest. Robin then looked around and saw a narrow tunnel to his left. He got on all fours and crawled though as fast as he could. When he entered the heart. There was nothing there, and it looked as if it was working fine. Suddenly a dark figure dropped down from the ceiling. It looked much more human than the virus. It looked completely mechanical and had gunmetal black body armor. When it looked up to see Robin, it had Slade's mask on.  
"Robin, I'm glad you are here to witness the destruction of your best friend." he said.  
"I'm not here to witness the destruction of my best friend, only my worst enemy!" replied Robin. He then charged at Slade. As he got closer he noticed that he was twice his size. Slade simply grabbed Robin with an immense claw and pressed him against the walls of the heart.  
"You honestly didn't think I didn't know about your programs, did you Robin?" Robin struggled to get free.  
"You copied our software!" yelled Robin  
"That's right, very perceptive. This was also a back-up plan incase my army was defeated. I knew this obsolete piece of scrap metal would have loved to chase down anything that managed to evade his attacks" Slade then threw Robin onto the floor, he bounced upward and back onto the ground. "This will be the first in many victories I will have against you, Robin, cherish what time you have left as a hero, because it won't last much longer"  
"Don't call it a victory just yet, Slade, you are about to receive a downgrade" said Robin. Slade looked down at his chest to see a small disk attached to him. The disk sent an electric charge into his body. Slade let out a painful yell as the program began to shrink him down to Robin's size. Slade was on his knees by the time the disk had stopped working. He was only half the size he was and was now the perfect fighting size for Robin. He then charged at Slade again and attempted to kick at his face. Slade jumped up into a back flip and tried to kick Robin. Robin dodged flipped backward away from Slade while throwing birdarangs at him. Slade was hit by a few but deflected the rest. The two then charged at each other. Slade attempted to jump kick Robin, but he slid under him and stabbed Slade through the back with his katana. Slade let out another yell of pain and swiped Robin away. The sword was still stuck in him. Slade pulled it out and threw it at one of the processing plants in the heart. Robin lunged and caught it by the blade just before it hit the unit.  
When Robin looked back at Slade, he was on all fours and panting heavily while his blood dripped out of him. Robin walked up to him and put the sword to Slade's chin. "Your connection is about to be terminated, Slade." said Robin  
"If that's so, then I think I'll take Cyborg with me" Said Slade. He then started melting away into the floor. As he did, the surroundings started to decay. Robin ran out of the heart and into the chest cavity where he could see Raven and Starfire still attacking what remained off the virus's defensive programs. There were very few left however and it seemed like the antivirus programs had it under control. Raven and Starfire saw Robin and flew to him.  
"Robin! We are victorious!" yelled a very excited Starfire.  
"No we aren't, Slade planted something into his heart. Its destroying him from the inside, I can't stop it!" Said Robin.  
"It looks to me like this is more of a real virus now, the kind normal people get, not a computer virus" said Asura.  
"Asura, bring us back, say 'control, end virtual debug, command'" said Robin. Asura repeated Robin and the three of them disappeared. The columns behind the computer terminal opened and out stepped Robin, Raven, and Starfire. When they saw Cyborg, he was unconscious and sweating bullets. Asura was treated him with antibiotics, but it seemed like it was not helping. Asura stood up with a grievous look on his face.  
"It doesn't look good. It seems to be a strain of Pneumonia, but not as strong. I think that stab in the back might have weakened it, but it is now up to Cyborg if he is going to survive." Explained Asura. Robin looked at Cyborg and said. "I don't know if you can hear me, but we have done all we can for you now. It's your turn buddy, don't you dare quit on us now." Starfire held Cyborg's metallic hand in hers.  
"Oh please my friend be rid of this virus and come back to us. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of my friends." She said. Raven remained silent but stayed at Cyborg's side. The rest of them left the room and prayed for Cyborg to get better. That night Asura was meditating in the living room. Also still praying for him. While he was meditating, someone walked into the room with him. Asura opened his eyes to see Cyborg, fully functional, carrying Raven in his arms as she slept. "Oh thank goodness, you gave us a huge scare, Cyborg."  
"Nah, it was nothing I couldn't handle. Actually, I have you to thank, Asura. You helped the others find the virus in my and eliminate it, right?"  
"Actually, the virus somehow worked its way into your organic body. The rest of it was all up to you then."  
"Wow, must have been all that tofu Beast Boy has been shoving down my throat eh?"  
"No, it was completely your will, Cyborg. If you can believe in yourself, any obstacle can be overcome."  
"Thanks again, Asura." Cyborg gently placed Raven on the couch and Cyborg headed back into his room.

I liked writing this one a lot, go visit my artists website to see Robin, Raven, Starfire in thier anti-virus programs and the Slade virus. 


	8. Terra's Control

It took me a while to decide what to do with Terra; it actually came to me while I was meditating. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 8, Terra's control  
  
The day after the virus incident with Cyborg, he was back on his feet testing out his sonic blaster again. This time he was being much more conscious of the wrecked Slade-bots around him. Inside the tower, the other Titans were going about there business. Most of them were training in their own way. Terra was flying around the tower on a set of five rocks. She performed impressive acrobatic stunts on the supersonic stones. Asura had finished his chores and was sitting on top of the tower watching Terra's impressive display. The rocks flew in formation similar to how fighter jets would in an air show. She was also hurling smaller rocks at small moving targets. The whole time Terra was never losing focus, until she saw Asura watching her. His emerald eyes entranced her, even when she was almost a hundred feet above him. Suddenly, she started falling. She had lost control of her rocks. She tried to refocus, but she wasn't able too "YAAAAAH SOMEONE HELP MEEEE" she shrieked in terror.  
Just then she stopped. She found herself hanging upside-down in midair. She looked up to see an immense blue hand grabbing hold of her foot with two fingers. It lifted her to the top of the tower where she saw the body the arm was attached to. Senju was holding her by the leg and staring at her with a wise looking smile on his face. Terra had a blank look on her face as she stared into the glowing eyes of the demi-god. Senju flipped her over gently and set her down in front of Asura who had his eyes closed, his hands in the air, his shirt ripped off from Senju emerging.  
Senju then started to shrink down back into the proportionally small body of Asura. As he shrank, Asura's hands slowly moved into a praying position, and when his hands came together, Senju had disappeared completely. All that was left was Asura shirtless and his beads glowing brightly. "Wow, thanks a lot, Asura" said Terra  
"Senju saved you, not me" he said with a chuckle.  
"Oh, okay, um, thanks, Senju?" she said.  
"Senju says, you're welcome, and try to stay focused on what you are doing next time" Terra was speechless at the thought of receiving advice from a demi-god. Terra sat down next to Asura.  
"I wish I could understand my powers better, I still can't control them completely."  
"Perhaps it is not that there is a part of you that you do not understand; perhaps it is a part of Mother Nature that you do not understand."  
"What do you mean? The earth doesn't have a life of its own, does it?"  
"The earth's life is more complex and powerful than anyone else's. To control that life is a relationship within its self"  
"Okay, so how do I start that kind of relationship?"  
"You already have, suffice to say that the earth doesn't much appreciate someone manipulating her for their own personal entertainment."  
"But I was training, I wasn't just playing around!"  
"Did you tell her that?"  
"What do you mean? How do I talk to the earth?"  
"The same way you would talk to any other person, just say what you want to say directly to her." Terra looked at Asura with a look of confusion, then looked down at the ground and reluctantly said. "Um, okay, hello, um, earth, my name is Terra, um, I just want you to know that I wasn't just playing around, I was training so I can get better at using you" The earth made no reply, though Terra stared at the ground as though expecting one.  
"Terra, have you ever tried meditating?" asked Asura curiously  
"Can't say that I have, I figured that it only works for Raven."  
"It would probably work for you, come with me, I'll show you a great place to meditate." Asura stood up and offered his hand. Terra grabbed it and pulled herself up. Asura then gently pressed his body against hers, closed his eyes and started to glow blue. "Now whatever you do, do not let go of me until I say so" Terra started to blush. The warmth of Asura's body was soothing to Terra.  
"Why, what are you doIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!" Terra and Asura were flying at an incredible speed. The ground below her was moving so fast that her eyes couldn't process the light fast enough, all she could see was the blue glow she was attached to. Until all of a sudden they stopped. Terra's eyes took a few seconds before they could refocus. When they finally did, she saw a beautiful surrounding of forest and mountains. Behind her, she heard and saw the ferocious thundering of a waterfall. Asura's blue glow dissipated as he released Terra. "Wow this is amazing, where are we?" she asked.  
"It's a secret spot in the Hawaiian islands. We are at the bottom of an otherwise unreachable valley. It is Senju's favorite playground and my favorite meditation spot in the whole world." Just then, Asura's beads floated away from his neck and started glowing blue. The beads then started to change shape. They changed into what looked like blue-glowing miniature people, six female, four male. They were no larger than Terra's hands as the flew around her playfully for a few seconds, then they spread out in the valley. Asura then brought Terra to the waterfall. "This is how meditation works, you sit under the waterfall, let the water beat on your back, and think nothing but your breath." Explained Asura.  
"Um okay, give me a second, will ya?" asked Terra.  
"Sure, no problem"  
"Um, could you turn around and close your eyes, I have to change into a bathing suit"  
"Oh, sure" Asura turned around and closed his eyes; he never peaked at her even at the most opportune times.  
"Okay, I'm ready" said Terra. She was outfitted in a yellow and black bikini.  
"Good, now follow me."  
"Wait, aren't you going to change into some swimming trunks or something?" asked Terra  
"No that's okay, I didn't bring them anyway" Asura walks under the waterfall and lets the pounding torrent strike his back. He shows no reaction to it, though she can see that he is almost struggling to maintain balance under the pounding waterfall. He sits down and closes his eyes. Terra follows Asura under the falls. She starts to walk behind the water and tries to slide under the water next to Asura. She is able to maintain her balance on the rocks for only a few seconds before slipping off and falling into the water. She swims up and pokes her head above the water to see Asura looking into her eyes with a smile on his face. "It takes practice to be able to handle the force" Asura offers his hand to Terra and she pulls herself back into the falls, Asura still grips her hand tightly to make sure she doesn't fall again. "Now I will teach you a simple mantra. Close your eyes, place your hand on your lap and say 'Oum' but stretch the word out as long as you can" instructed Asura.  
Terra looked at Asura confused for a minute, and then she did as she was told. "Ooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmm" she said in one breath.  
"Good, now try to stretch your breath for as long as you can" he explained  
"Oooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" she said again, taking in a deep breath when she finished.  
"Good, now just do your best to relax and let the water cleanse your mind, body, and soul." Terra closed her eyes and felt the water roll down her body. As she focused more on it, she could feel ever droplet of water running down her body. Over her face, down her back, through her hair, down her shoulders and arms, over her chest and waist, everywhere. For what was really only a few hours but felt like an eternity, Terra felt like she was one with the world around her.  
When she finally opened her eyes, Asura was gone. She looked around for a few seconds, but again lost balance and fell into the water. She felt remarkably refreshed with the water surrounding her. When she opened her eyes, she saw what looked like a large, blue glowing bubble under the water. The bubble sparked her interest and she swam towards it. As she did, she felt less like she was swimming, and more like she was flying. When she entered the bubble, she saw that her entire body had taken on a crystal like appearance, and her bikini was gone. But something about her surroundings made her feel comfortable with it. She looked around inside the bubble. She could see the ten Senju fairies sleeping around the bubble, and in the center, he saw Asura with the same crystal-like appearance Terra had. He too had no clothes on, but Terra kept her eyes on his eyes and nowhere else.  
"Asura, what is this place?"  
"This is a very advanced form of meditation. In this place, one completely lets go to their ties to the inorganic, and lets their body become completely purified." explains Asura. Terra sits down and leans against the bubble wall. "How was your meditation, Terra?"  
"It was an interesting experience to say the least"  
"Good, you have taken the first step into a larger world"  
"One thing I still don't understand is how the world has a relationship with me?"  
"You have the power to manipulate rock and earth, Terra. You were given this gift by Mother Nature herself, and she trusts you to respect that power. Trust and respect is the largest part of a relationship. Without those things, your gifts wouldn't exist. To be in complete control of your powers, you must trust Mother Nature, and you must be respectful to her." explained Asura. Terra pondered Asura's words for a few minutes. Then she closed her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was almost in a meditative state, though she was more between asleep and awake. During that time, Terra got as close to enlightenment as she possibly ever could. Unfortunately she passed out just before she could reach it.  
The next day she awoke in her bed, still with no clothes on but she was not aware of it. Beast Boy was sitting next to her bed in worry. When he saw Terra open her eyes, Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, finally you lazy bones, you think you got your beauty sleep?" commented Beast Boy with a worried tone.  
"Beast Boy, I was only asleep for one day" She said. As she sat up, her covers fell off showing her naked body, he looked at her with wide eyed and a bloody nose.  
"Uh, T-Terra, since when do you sleep in the nude?" asked Beast Boy nervously. Terra looked down at her bare breasts and covered herself.  
"YAAAH!!! BEAST BOY GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Beast Boy shot up and ran for the door, he turned around and said "Honestly Terra, I had no idea you were-"  
"OOOOUT!!!!" With that Beast Boy shut the door behind him and Terra was as red as a tomato.

yay, all of the Titans have gotten to know Asura pretty well, now its time to have sum real fun! be prepared to see sum really good stuff coming!


	9. Asura's Night Out

Okay, enough serious stuff, lets get funny!!!  
  
Chapter 8, Asura's night out.  
  
Asura was walking down the halls of the tower. As he came to the hall leading to Terra's room, he could see Beast Boy leaning against the door with wide eyes and a red face.  
"Something wrong, Beast Boy?" asked Asura  
"No way dude, I just saw one of the greatest sights in the world!" He said as he jumped around in his usual victory dance. "Go Beast Boy, it's your birth day, go Beast Boy! Yeah!" Asura looked at Beast Boy confused as he strutted down the hallway. Then he looked back at Terra's door and realized that he forgot to give her clothes back. Asura manifested Terra's clothes from under his shirt then knocked on the door.  
"I SAID GO AWAY BEAST BOY!!"  
"It's me, Asura. I'm sorry that I forgot to give you back your clothes" Terra walked up to the door and opened it, she was still naked, but she figured Asura saw her like that for hours yesterday so she didn't mind. She took her clothes out of Asura's hands and thanked him for the great time she had yesterday. Then she closed the door and Asura went on his way. He continued into the laundry room where he was washing some of the Titans' uniforms. He needed to wash each of them separately since their colors were so different.  
As he did Raven entered the room with him. Asura didn't notice and continued to scrub the mud off of Robin's cape. Raven placed her hand on Asura's shoulder and Asura jolted again, jumping so high that he hit his head on the ceiling. He fell down landing on his bottom in a laundry basket.  
"Jeez, you're jumpy." commented Raven.  
"I was startled, that's all. Sorry if I scared you"  
"Looks like I'm the one who should be sorry for scaring you" she said with a devious smile on her face. "So where did you go with Terra yesterday?"  
"To my favorite meditation spot to teach her how to meditate."  
"Terra? Meditate? That's almost an oxymoron"  
"She actually did quite well, she did an inorganic cleansing with me" After Raven heard this, she realized that they must have then seen each other naked for quite some time. She felt very apprehensive toward Asura, but also a little jealous of Terra. She figured however that it wasn't her business.  
"Listen, I and the other guys want to thank you for the lessons you have taught us in the past few weeks, so we want to do something for you."  
"Something for me eh? I thought I was the one to serve you guys."  
"We think of you more as a friend than a servant, Asura, and we want you to know that."  
"Okay, but what are you going to do with me?"  
"We want you to come out to the city with us tonight, just have a nice night out on the town with us." Asura felt a little uneasy about the idea, he had never been in a huge city before.  
"I-I don't know, Raven, the tower is the largest building I have ever seen. I don't think I could handle the sight of those lumbering steel giants."  
"Believe me, if you can handle an entire army of Slade machines, you can handle walking among structures that won't harm you in any way."  
"But all those people, before I came here, I have never seen more than three people in one place."  
"We will keep a sharp eye out for you." Asura then realized he had no more excuses left, except one.  
"But, I cannot go out in such clothing; people would stare, wouldn't they?"  
"That is why we are taking you out; Starfire, Terra, and I are going to try to outfit you into some clothing that would help you blend in little better." She explained with a smile.  
"Really? You're too kind."  
"Don't mention it...ever." A few minutes later the titans were in the tower garage awaiting Asura.  
"Man, where is he? Is he like, afraid of the city or something" asked an impatient Beast Boy.  
"He said that we are the most people he has ever seen in one place. He isn't used to city surroundings." Said Raven.  
"Perhaps I should call him down?" asked Starfire.  
"Sure, Star, go ahead." Said Robin. Starfire walked to the stairwell and opened the door.  
"AAAASUUUURAAAA" she shrieked. Unfortunately she had her eyes closed and couldn't see that he was standing right in front of her. Asura was wide eyed and his ears were bleeding a little.  
"Yes, Starfire?" he said as he fainted into her arms.  
When Asura came to he found himself in Cyborg's car with his head in Starfire's lap. "My most sincere apologies, friend. I did not see you when I called your name"  
"It's okay, Star, just next time, look before you shriek." he said playfully. Asura then sat up and strapped himself in between Starfire and Beast Boy. Through the window he could see that they were traveling through a tunnel. "Where are we?"  
"We're in the underwater tunnel between our island and the city." said Robin. As they drove through the tunnel, they could see a dead-end approaching. "Raven, open the gate please." said Robin.  
"Azerath Metrione Zinthose" she chanted, and the dead end lifted up and they drove through it and into the city. Asura was slightly frightened at the colossal size of the skyscrapers. He had never seen such huge structures in his entire life. One look out the window made him dizzy as he looked up into the starry night sky trying to see the tops of the giant buildings. "Chill out Azzy, they're not going to hurt you or anything." Said Beast Boy. A few minutes later, the car drove into a public parking lot. "We're here" said Cyborg.  
  
"This is the mall of shopping. We love to visit this place and aimlessly wander around and make purchases." explained Starfire. The mall looked like a ten-story transparent half cylinder. As they entered, the cool breeze of air-conditioned wind startled Asura, causing him to duck under Robin's cape.  
"Calm down, it's just the A-C." he said. Asura reluctantly released Robin's cape. "Okay, Cyborg, Beast Boy and I are going to do some guy shopping. The rest of you take Asura and find him something nice to wear." said Robin. The three of them then headed off, Asura turned around to see the three remaining girls surrounding and closely examining him.  
"Um, is there something wrong?" he asked.  
"Yeah, quite a few things wrong, but I think I can handle it" said Terra. She then took Asura by the arm and walked him into an Old Navy clothes store. Starfire and Raven closely followed. "It's going to be fun trying to figure out your style!" she said. Terra then walked off into the clothing isles and rummaged through assorted clothing. She came back with a set of clothing, then pushed him into a changing room and went in with him. Terra quickly stripped Asura of his Buddhist robe and helped him change into his new clothes. They walked out with Asura wearing a black, zip-up, leather jacket over a yellow t-shirt and black jeans. Asura had an unsure look on his face, but Raven and Starfire had even worse looks on their faces.  
"Terra, I mean no offense, but I do not think that Asura looks very appealing in this type of apparel." said Starifire as politely as possible."  
"What are you talking about? He looks great! He loves his new clothes, right Asura?" asked Terra.  
"Well, I, uh, they're...umm" as Asura tried to figure out words for the tacky apparel given to him, he could see a vein pulsing on Terra's head.  
"He doesn't like them, Terra, it's not his style." said Raven  
"Oh and I'll bet you know exactly what will make Asura the most popular kid in the city?" Barked Terra.  
"In, fact, I think I might have something for you, Asura." Raven then used her telepathic powers to strip Asura down to his undergarments, and then she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into a Hot Topic clothes store. This clothes store was very dark, full of punk-style clothing. Raven used her powers to take a set of clothing, and then throw it at Asura and into a changing room where she went in with him to help him change into the clothing. "OUCH! Why is this stuff so, OW! Spiky?" asked Asura. Raven walked out with Asura, he was no wearing a loose button-up t- shirt with elaborate red and black skull designs on the front, and baggy pants with bolts and spikes and extra zippers all over them.  
"Perfect" she said. But Starfire and Terra disagreed, and apparently, so did Asura.  
"Look at me! I'm adorned in death!" he yelled in fright.  
"Asura does not enjoy the clothes you gave him, Raven" Said Starfire. Raven had a vein pulsing in her head and an angry look pointing in Starfire's direction. "Allow me to show you the clothing that I'm sure anyone would enjoy, Asura." Starfire then took Asura by the hand and brought him into a large J-C Penny's. Starfire began flying around the entire store, picking up assorted clothing. Raven and Terra were standing next to Asura giving him cold looks for not liking the clothes that they picked out for him. "This outfit is one that I am certain all will enjoy!" said Starfire. She then grabbed Asura by the arm and pulled him into a changing room with her.  
  
"Whoa there, Star, watch where you put your hands please!" said Asura. A few minutes later, Starfire came out with Asura. He was wearing a black- and-white checkered scarf over a lime green t-shirt and matching shorts. He was also wearing work gloves black and brown boots that didn't match. Terra and Raven had their jaws to the floor and their eyes wide at the sight of Asura's super tacky clothes. Terra fell on the floor laughing, while Raven smacked her own forehead and said "oh boy."  
"I know! Doesn't he look as precious as a tamaranian sloop pup?"  
"HAhAhAHAHAhA, sloop pups must be the ugliest things in the universe then, Hahahaha" laughed Terra. Starfire had a vein pulsing on her head, and then she tightly embraced Asura. "This is the perfect outfit for Asura, and Asura likes it just as much as I do, right Asura?" asked Starfire with wide puppy-dog eyes.  
"No he doesn't, he looked much better in the stuff I got him" said Terra.  
"Yeah, if he wanted to be recruited by the backstreet boys, maybe. He looked much better in the punk clothing I got him." said Raven.  
"He seemed frightened in those clothes, Raven. He is very joyful in the clothes I got him!" yelled Starfire. The three of them continued bickering and fighting until Asura unwisely said, "Can't we just stick with my robe?" The three then looked at him with evil and intending faces, they all then pushed him into the changing room and started pulling off and putting on all of his clothes, all of them were still bickering and arguing about which outfit was better than the other.  
It got so bad that people from all over the store came to see what was the commotion was about. They couldn't see anything but arms and legs flailing about behind the door. Asura finally managed to squeeze out of the pack of wild clothiers. He stood their bent over trying to catch his breath, hoping that they didn't notice him. When they finally did notice he was gone, they opened the door to see Asura in a mishmash of all of clothing they had bought for him. Then they all said at the same time, "That looks horrible!" But just as they were about to grab him again, they were stopped by someone saying "Are you kidding? That's the coolest outfit I have ever seen!" All of the people watching were now surrounding Asura and praising him for his apparently incredible fashion sense. Raven, Terra, and Starfire were dumfounded at the crowd's reaction, but they gave no objection to it.  
Just then Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg arrived to meet the girls there. "Wow, looking pretty sharp there, Asura." said Robin.  
"Yeah, looks like the girls are pretty good tailors." Joked Beast Boy.  
"There's something missing though, me and the guys got you this, Azzy, just as a thank-you present." Said Cyborg. He then handed him an odd looking hat. It had a flat top with a curving support under it that you put you head on. It also matched the colors of his new outfit.  
"Wow, thanks a lot you guys" said Asura, then he looked back at the girls who were still dumfounded and said "all of you" 


End file.
